


Caught in a Misunderstanding

by banesarchangel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Co-workers, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Lawyers!AU, Locked In A Building, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesarchangel/pseuds/banesarchangel
Summary: Highly revered Lawyers, Magnus, and Alec, they once were friends, maybe even more, until one day, they weren't.But was it all just a misunderstanding?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 41
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to live-tweet use #CIAMfic. love to see your reactions or feedback.

Long days weren’t a rare commodity around here, neither were they few and far between. The best part about those days was going home slipping off his suit and jumping into a nice comfy pair of pyjamas, a nice cocktail to follow. Today was one of those days and he was eager to get out of there. Clients always expected the impossible especially when they come to Garroway's firm. He could already feel the kinks in his neck formed from today’s latest dramas sigh in relief knowing relaxation was coming.

It was half-past 7 and his body was screaming at him to get out of there. Surprisingly he was the last one to leave the office. Although, It was the weekend, so everyone was out as soon as the clock hit 5:30 pm. Not Magnus.

He regretted it now, either the door was broken, or it was just working really slow that day. He hoped for the latter. Waiting 2 minutes for the door to open felt far too long. Pulling out his phone he dialled Luke’s number. It rang and rang, then went straight to voicemail. Fuck. He left a message hoping he would check before the sun rose tomorrow.

“Can you move?”

Magnus’ heart jumped out of his skin. Where the hell did this person come from, he didn’t even hear them come up behind him.

He stepped aside, finally seeing who it was. “By all means,”

Alexander. If he had to be stuck in a building with one person it had to be the one person he couldn’t stand, for many reasons. With amusement, he watched Alec almost walk into the door.

“What the hell,”

“Yeah, they’re not working.”

“Have you tried the emergency exit button on the side?”

“Of course, I have, I’m not stupid.” He hadn’t and he didn’t know if he wished it wouldn’t work to save himself the embarrassment or whether it did work, and he could get as far away from Alec as humanly possible.

“I didn’t imply you were stupid, I was just asking.”

When the emergency button didn’t work, he got his answer, he wished for the latter. If he was stuck inside this building with Alec for a night, he might actually recede into early retirement. It was bad enough he had to watch him get special treatment from his step-dad, Luke. But at the moment they were neck and neck for most won cases, and he wasn’t going to lose to a backstabber.

“Before you ask,” Magnus started. “Yes, I’ve tried ringing Luke, but I got no answer, maybe you’ll have better luck.” He couldn’t help the passive-aggressive tone that slipped through.

“I don’t have time for trying to decipher your petty games tonight, Magnus.”

“There are no petty games, Alexander.” Magnus batted his lashes knowing exactly how the use of Alec's full name irritated him. He didn't know why though, he used to always call him, Alexander, well before _that _happened. 

“Alec,” Alec chided before putting the phone up to his ear. And, oh wow look, “Of course he picks up for you,” Magnus muttered under his breath.

Magnus waited and tried his best not to eavesdrop, but when they were standing only a metre away from each other it was hard not to hear. Be that he could only hear Alec’s side of the conversation and it didn’t sound promising.

“The doors, they aren’t opening. Even the emergency button.”

“Please, let me know as soon as you know what’s going on.” So, they weren’t getting out of here anytime soon, great. He wouldn’t be surprised if he woke up tomorrow with a few stray grey hairs.

“Maia, is there now, but she normally goes home by now, could you and mum go over and stay the night, since I probably won’t be home tonight?” Why did he need his parents to go over to his apartment, did he have a cat that needed 24-hour care?

“Thank you, you guys already know the routine. Just call me if there is any trouble.”

Finally. Alec hung up.

“So?” Magnus huffed. “Are we getting out of here any time soon?”

“Not by the sounds of it. Luke’s going to contact the maintenance centre for the building and see what’s going on.”

“Great!” Magnus said shortly, throwing his hands in the air.

“What’s got you so annoyed?”

“Other than being here with you?” He snapped back swearing he saw a hint of hurt cross Alec’s eyes, but it was so quick he may have imagined it. He saw whatever that was vanish as quick as Alec took his next breath, straightening his shoulders, he looked angry?

“What is your problem with me?” His gaze was strong, unwavering.

“Oh, please. Don’t act dumb, sweetie, it’s not a good look on you.” Magnus cursed himself for noticing the way Alec’s eyebrows settled into a deeper frown.

“I’m not a mind reader, Magnus!”

“You don’t need to be a mind reader, you know what you did.”

“Hate to break it to you, Magnus, but no I don’t.” Alec hunched his shoulders his head slumping and fingers coming to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You know I was so confused when you stopped talking to me, I thought it had something to do with that night, that I had overstepped some boundary, but now I don’t think it’s that at all, and honestly I’m tired.”

Magnus grabbed his briefcase, he was done with this conversation, he was done with Alec. “You know what, Alexander. The fact that you don’t know, is so much worse. Good to know our friendship wasn’t even worth a second thought.” If he was going to be stuck in this building for hours, he wasn’t going to spend it fighting and wasting his breath with someone who clearly didn’t give a damn about him or his feelings.

“Magnus, wait.” Alec reached for Magnus’ arm holding him just above the elbow but let go as soon as Magnus turned around. He was ready to storm off, but something in Alec’s eyes stopped him. It was true bewilderment. Did he really not know? If he did or didn’t, right now he couldn’t deal with it. He thought he was over the betrayal he had felt deep in his core that day, but now it felt all too raw.

“I’m going to my office for some peace and quiet, if I can’t have it at home, I’ll be damned if I can’t have it here.” He walked away with Alec’s confused frown and soft eyes etched in the forefront of his brain.

* * *

He had work he could’ve been doing, he just didn’t want to do it. Or better yet his mind wouldn’t let him. Wouldn’t let him forget there was a certain hazel-eyed brown-haired asshole down the hall.

He wanted to forget. Forget the way he used to look at him. Erase the feelings that would swarm at the sight of him, the way his heart would betray him, after all the pain and betrayal Alec had put him through, he still felt something for him. That’s why he avoided him when he could, it made it easier to numb out the pain, to forget.

The thing between him and Alec, it ran further than just the surface, well it did for Magnus.

3 years ago, they had been working on a case together. Most of the time Magnus hated working with other people, he worked better alone. But it was different with Alec, he was his friend, they were close, and Magnus had never admitted it to anyone but himself that he had liked the man more than just a friend. So, when he came into the office one morning and Luke had pulled him aside to let him know that his client wanted to go it alone, with Alec. It felt like a million tiny daggers piercing his skin.

This was why he never worked with other lawyers. Because of this exact reason. They were all out for themselves. Especially in these high-end firms where all they cared about was money. He had been a fool to think Alec was any different. A fool to think that maybe he meant more to Alec than money. A fool to let his heart convince him of a lie. From that day onwards he never acknowledged Alec if he didn’t have to. He turned his hurt into anger and made it his mission to best him. He turned the tarnished memories of soft touches and late-night dinners, his soft laugh and lingering eyes, into fuel to show no one could betray him like that ever again.

So why did he feel like he was back to square one all over again? Alec had always remained in his heart, no matter how many times he liked to deny it, but why had he let him back inside his head, let him overthink and dwell on the pain that still sat at the tip of his heart ready to resurface with one look into those hazel eyes. Why was he here thinking about the man who didn’t give a second thought to him or his feelings or their friendship all those years ago?

A knock at the door startled him out of his stupor. Looking up from where he had his head resting in his hands, he saw Alec waiting for him to give him the okay to let him in. The bitter part of him wanted to watch him stir on the other side of the door for as long as possible, but the rational side reminded him he might have news about the getting out of this building, which meant away from Alec and all the painful hits to his heart. He waved him inside.

To say it felt awkward was an understatement. Alec just stood there quiet, too quiet.

“Hello? I assume you came here for a reason and not to just use up the air in my office.” That seemed to snap Alec out of whatever daze he was stuck in.

“Right, Luke said the doors won’t be fixed till early tomorrow morning.”

That was not the news he wanted. “Fucking fantastic,” He sighed leaning back in his chair.

“Yeah, not the news I wanted either,”

He couldn’t help himself asking "why?"

“My son,”

Two words that sent his brain hurtling back through his window. Did he hear him right?

“You have a son? Since when?” That came out more abrasive than he had meant it to.

“Since, two years ago when I adopted him, you would have known that if you didn’t cut me off without a single word.”

Magnus stood up then, a harsh laugh escaping him. “Oh no, no, you don’t get to be the one upset in this situation.”

Alec crossed his arms. “And why the hell not? You vanished from life and won’t even tell me why?” His voice was growing tired, irritated. “What did I do that was so wrong that you couldn’t bear to be in the same room as me anymore?”

Magnus went to speak but was cut off.

“And don’t say, that I already know, I clearly don’t.”

Magnus was so confused. Did stealing his best client not suffice as something to be upset about in the book of Alexander. “Tell me something, Alexander. How would you feel if your closest friend, or so you thought, makes it his mission to get close to you, work on a case with you only to go behind your back and steal your client right from under you.”

Alec physically stepped back like the force of his words pushed him back. Magnus waited for a reply, anything, but he said nothing, just stood there dumbstruck.

Finally, after what felt countless torturous minutes Alec stepped closer. Magnus stayed behind the safety of his desk.

“Magnus,” what was he going to tell him? That he was wrong? That it never happened. He’d been caught red-handed. “I never did that, I never would.” Now Magnus was the one stood silent only managing a small “Huh?” In response.

“Why did you think that?”

“Luke, he-“

“He what?”

“He came into my office after that night we spent here working late on the case, he told me they wanted to go their separate ways with me and work with you instead,”

Alec still stood there confused, what wasn’t there to get?

“You knew how I didn’t work with people for that exact reason. You knew that had happened to me when I first started here. You knew how big this was for me, but still, you let me lower my guard and swoop in and stab me in the back when I wasn’t looking.” All the hurt he had buried was threatening to resurface, a slight wobble to his voice but he caught it quickly and buried it.

He’d finally said what he had wanted to all these years, he’d said it to Alec’s face and not just in his head letting it build and build. And now that he had he didn’t feel any better, he still felt that same familiar ache low in his chest. He didn’t know what annoyed him more, that Alec was still able to affect him like this or that instead of looking confused, Alec now looked angry, upset.

Alec stepped closer still, “You’re right, I did know all this, and that is exactly why when Luke came to me and told me the same thing, I declined.” Magnus’ heart stopped. Alec lowered his gaze, all the fury that was brimming through him let go in one exhale, his shoulders slumping. “You meant more to me than some dumb client.”

His mind was spinning, how could this be true after 3 years of believing something else. Slumping back against his chair he rubbed his temples. You’d think he’d be used to mind games and stress, but those were clients, all non-personal, this was Alec. The one person he had wished for more with.

“We were-“ He paused. “I don’t know,”

“We were what?” Magnus asked finally finding words.

“We were you and me, Magnus and Alec,” There was a part of him that thought he knew what that meant, a stir beneath his heart where hope began to rise again, but he would never let himself do that again.

Trying to clear his mind he said, “Why did you never try to talk to me.”

Alec laughed then, but Magnus didn’t see the humour in this situation.

“You think I didn’t try?”

Oh.

“Your lovely assistant would always tell me you were busy.” Magnus inhaled a hiss of breath between his teeth. At least Simon was doing his job properly. Alec continued. “If I saw you in the hall, you would walk the other way or dash into a room. You made it impossible. So, I gave up after a while.”

Tired didn’t even touch the surface of how he felt right now. Placing his head in his hands, he sighed. “How do we fix this?” Was he to say sorry? That didn’t feel like enough.

“I don’t know, it almost feels like too much has been lost, but at least we can be civil now.” Magnus wanted to yell back no. He wanted more than that, but that wasn’t for him to decide, he wasn’t allowed to be selfish in this situation not when he was the one that had fucked up.

Finding what words he could he said, “Yeah, at least it’s all cleared up now.” He looked up and saw Alec staring at him, then why didn’t it feel fully resolved. In hazel-honey eyes, he could see many things left unsaid. What they were he didn’t know. Would he ever find out? Probably not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here. Hope you all enjoy it. If you want to live-tweet use #CIAMfic or tag me @wesperkanej. or both.
> 
> Chapter 2 starts off right where we left off in chapter 1.

*Group chat members, Simon, Clary, Raphael, Magnus*

Magnus: Just wondering if any of you secretly have supernatural powers and can send me some food.

Simon: Wow, Magnus, and I thought I was lazy

Raphael: Why don’t you, I don’t know, get off the couch and get some yourself.

Raphael: Just a suggestion

Magnus: Funny you say that, because I would, except I’m stuck in my office.

Clary: Workaholic isn’t the same as being stuck in the office.

Magnus: I swear to god I hate you all sometimes. I’m stuck in the building. The doors aren’t working and I’m starving.

Simon: Wait, shit really? Have you rung Luke?

Magnus: Yes, they’re working on it.

Raphael: I’m sorry, I’m just stuck on the fact that you’re stuck in a building and instead of asking us if we had superpowers to get you _out_ of the building, you only asked us to bring you food.

Magnus: No one likes a smart ass, Raph. It’s the hunger it’s making me delirious and I’m craving Chinese food from across the street.

Clary: How long have you been stuck in the building? It’s almost 9 o’clock.

Magnus: A couple of hours.

Simon: So, like it’s just you in this massive building all alone?

Magnus: In this department, yes. I imagine there are security guards around as well.

Simon: omg, what if it’s a distraction and someone is actually trying to steal valuable information.

Magnus: Okay, firstly, Simon, you watch way too much T.V and secondly, I’m not alone.

Raphael: Who else got unlucky?

Magnus: ….Alec

Clary: Simon, just dropped his bowl of spaghetti

Magnus: Don’t talk about food when I’m so fragile.

Simon: Okay, but you failed to mention I caught it before I made a mess. And HOLD UP. The Alec, you know the same one you tell me NOT to let in your office under any circumstance? That Alec?

Magnus: Yes, Simon. That Alec. Do you know any other Alec’s?

Simon: Well, no, but just… awkward.

Magnus: To say the least. Yeah. We had an argument.

Raphael: Not surprising.

Magnus: Your faith in me Raph is touching, really.

Raphael: I try.

Magnus: But, we also, kind of cleared the air.

Simon: Do go on. We aren’t psychic.

Magnus: So, turns out he never actually signed with my old client. He declined because of well, me, and our friendship. Turns out for the past 3 years I had too big of pip in my heart to ever go and talk to him about it so, yeah.

Clary: Shit.

Raphael: Well, at least it’s finally out in the open. Maybe being locked in a building together is a good thing.

Magnus: Being locked in a building and hungry is never a good thing.

Simon: So, Alec hates me for no reason now, cool, cool, cool.

Magnus: I’m sure he doesn’t hate you, that spot is reserved for me. Plus, you were just doing your job.

Magnus: Hey, did you guys know he had a son?

Simon: Yeah, he is the most adorable kid I have ever seen.

Clary: Who didn’t know?

Raphael: Even I knew.

Simon: Alec has brought him in a couple of times; how did you never notice?

Magnus: Guess I got good at blocking him out.

Magnus: Anyway, I’m starving. I’m going to go see if there is anything in the staff room.

Clary: Have fun

Raphael: Enjoy

Magnus: I’m flipping you both the finger right now.

Raphael: Charming.

Simon: Don’t touch my chocolate cake.

Magnus: Chocolate cake? You know I could go for something sweet.

Simon: MAGNUS

* * *

On his journey to find some food, he couldn’t help but notice, Alec’s office just happened to be on the way. He had two options, first, let this awkward tension between them ride out for the foreseeable future, or, he could pop his head in on his way and ask if he wanted to join. Surely, he was hungry too?

Stopping just short of Alec’s door, he stopped, taking a deep breath that in no way helped him at all. Knocking a couple times he etched his way through the door, smiling grimly when Alec looked up.

“Sorry to disturb you, it’s just, I’m rather hungry and have just found out that there is some chocolate cake in the staff room if you would want to join me?” That came out far too formal for his liking. It’s like he was going from one extreme to the next. Rude, and well now, overly polite.

“And who’s chocolate cake is it that we would be stealing?” Alec said pushing up from his chair, and honestly, Magnus was quietly surprised.

“Simon’s.” He grinned.

“Does he know his precious cake is about to go missing?” Alec said his face very serious but his tone humorous. This all felt far too easy, although they were only talking about cake, it could all change once they got into the staff room.

“He may have strongly advised me against it.” Magnus stepped aside letting Alec close the door behind him. They made there way down the corridor together.

“I see. So, you’re technically making me an accessory to your crime?”

Magnus fought not to laugh. “I suppose so, but luckily for you, I know a good lawyer,” He winked back, he would be cringing at himself for maybe the rest of the night if not riddled with delayed embarrassment for the rest of his life. But, thankfully, Alec laughed.

“Well in that case,” Alec paused outside the staff room, “Lead the way,” and Magnus did, shuffling inside heading straight for the fridge, a silent sob on the tip of his tongue when he opened the door and saw the cake sitting there. It was food, and he was starving.

Alec was sat at the small table in the corner. “Anything else in there?”

“Nothing I wouldn’t touch, even with a 10ft pole.”

“Yet, you’re trusting the cake?”

“My thoughts are that Simon wouldn’t be so protective of it if it were old.”

“Good point,” 

Magnus got back to the job at hand, only he couldn’t find the plates. Rummaging through all the cupboards Magnus grew frustrated. “Where are the goddamn plates?”

Alec was moving behind him making his way from the table he had situated himself at to the bench where Magnus was huffing to himself. “You never come in here much, do you?”

He had no need too anymore. He normally ate in his office or across the road. “Is it that obvious?”

Alec didn’t answer reaching across and above him to the one cupboard he didn’t look in. He couldn’t help but think to himself that it was rather weird to put the plates there.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Alec said as he grabbed two plates and placed them side by side. “It’s beyond a stupid place. But every time I move them someone in this office moves them back. It’s like they do it just to annoy me.” Magnus found that sort of funny but folded his lips in to refrain from laughing. “How annoying,” he replied cutting the cake in half.

.....

“Now, it’s no Chinese food from across the road but it will do,” He said handing Alec his plate.

Alec leant back against the counter facing outward. “You always did love that place,” it sounded far away like he was remembering something.

Magnus can still remember the last time they had shared dinner together. It was the night before well, _that. _

_It was late but they both agreed to stay and work the finer details of this case, not only for a win for their client but a win for them. So, when Alec walked in with a bag full of his favourite food from across the street, Magnus was tempted to propose on the spot. _

_Forgetting whatever paperwork that was in his hands he eyed the back of food; the delivery guy wasn’t bad either. “Alexander, how did you know I was craving that?” _

_“You do realise everyone can hear you moan about how hungry you are on a daily basis right, especially when it’s this.” He said holding the bag of Chinese food up in the air he hoped was full of honey chicken on rice. _

_“Yeah, but no one actually listens to me they’ve all learned to drown me out.”_

_Alec shrugged placing the bag on the table and pulling out two cartons. “I guess I’m not everyone then.” He certainly wasn’t. _

_Magnus reached for the container Alec was holding out to him, trying to ignore the way his heart spiked when their hands accidentally brushed. “You are way too good to me,” He sighed dreamily, the smell emanating up into the air, making the taste buds on his tongue tingle in anticipation. Clearly his stomach got the same message as a small grumble filled the silence making them both laugh. “Perhaps I can ask Luke if we can work together more often.” He said after swallowing his food. _

_Alec sat down in the seat in front of his desk. “Only for the food right, not for the company.” The way Alec said it like he was teasing but Magnus could sense something underneath it he just couldn’t quite put his finger on it. _

_“I mean, the company is pretty good, but if I had to choose.” He grinned. But Alec didn’t smile back. Leaving his food on his desk he walked around leaning against the front so there was nothing between them. “Alexander, is everything okay?” _

_Alec shook his head like he was shaking off a bad thought. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking how you always say you work better alone, and I just hope it’s not the case with me because you know, I quite enjoy working with you, even the late nights.” _

_“Alec, hey,” He looked up and wow if he didn’t fall for those hazel eyes every time. “You’re my friend, of course, I enjoy working with you.” He waited for Alec’s response but all he got was a tiny giggle from the man sitting in the chair, throwing Magnus completely off. “Is—is something funny to you?” _

_Alec stood up his shoulders shaking, “Sorry, no yeah, it’s just you have some sauce on your face.” Magnus’ eyes went wide. Horrified, he wiped at his face which only made Alec laugh louder. Growing frustrated Magnus grumbled. “Instead of laughing could you help me out.” He expected Alec to nicely point out where it was but instead, he stepped into his space incredibly close, he hoped Alec couldn't hear the way his breath hitched in his throat. _

_They were so close Magnus could hear the way Alec’s breath had become quieter, for a second, he wasn’t even sure if the other man was even breathing. _

_A gentle thumb brushing just below his lower lip startled him, his brain losing any and every last train of thought, all leaving the station. All that was left was Alec, standing close, his hand resting against his cheek, the room had gone completely silent as his eyes met Alec’s and it was like a flower blooming on the first day of spring, incredibly beautiful and overwhelming as they looked at each other neither of them moving, something new was growing between them, something neither of them had been ready to admit to the other, but right now, it felt like they were the only people that mattered. _

_Alec leant in, and Magnus’ heart felt like it was going to break his ribcage with the rate it was going until something flashed through Alec’s eyes, was it doubt? But he’d never seen him move away so fast. _

_“We should ah,” Alec looked to the floor clearing his throat. “We should, you know, um work.” _

_“Right, of course,” It felt like whiplash, his mind trying to catch up with how fast the moment changed. _

“You okay there?” Alec asked.

Magnus blinked the memory away. “Huh? Oh yeah.”

“Are you sure? You kinda looked a bit like, well like you weren’t here.”

What could he say, that he was reminiscing the last time they’d spent together, their almost kiss. How he had fucked it too the point where it felt like nothing was fixable. His best friend, gone.

Magnus turned to him, “I’m sorry,” He blurted. Sorry for the harsh words behind your back, for cutting you out of my life to the point where I didn’t even realise you have a child now. Those were all the things he wanted to say but didn’t trust the emotion thick in the back of his throat.

Alec stepped forward like the change in subject wasn’t what he was expecting. Heading back towards the table he replied. “Hey, what can’t be fixed over a slice of chocolate cake.” _This_, he thought bleakly.

When Alec sat at the table, Magnus didn’t follow, maybe Alec wanted space, he didn’t know.

He could see Alec frowning at him from across the room. “You just gonna eat up there?”

“Maybe” Magnus shrugged. “I hear it’s good for digestion.”

There was a small silent pause before Alec chuckled. “Come sit down, it’s been a long day.”

It had been a long day, one that felt like it was never going to end.

Sitting across from Alec felt strange like they were strangers, they basically were considering how much had changed over the 3 years.

The silence that had formed between them as soon as Magnus sat down got to him, deciding he might actually combust from this awkward tension.

“So, your son, he’s okay tonight?” He asked.

Alec perked up at the mention of his child, “Yeah, my mum and Luke are there.”

“That’s good. How old is he? I can’t remember if you told me earlier or not.” _You know when we were arguing and I found out I had made mistake._

“Right, yeah he’s 2 and a half. I got him when he was 6 months. I actually took about 3 months off work, but I’m sure you didn’t realise.” Alec’s words stung, he didn’t know if he had intended them too, but they did.

“You’re right I didn’t, I’m an ass.”

“You had your moments,”

Magnus groaned into his hands.

“Is it weird that now I know why you were acting the way you were, I feel a lot better?” Alec asked.

Magnus reluctantly pulled his face from his hands. “What do you mean?”

“For a while there, I thought maybe I had just misjudged you and you were just being mean for the sake of it. But now I get why you reacted that way, and I guess it’s just a lot easier to know that you were still the man I knew under all that armour, you were just hurt.” Alec paused reaching his hand across the table where Magnus had placed his. “I just wish we could have talked and sorted this out a lot sooner.”

Magnus nodded very aware that their hands were inches apart. “You wouldn’t happen to have a time machine?” He smiled apologetically.

For the first time that night, or better yet the first time in 3 years he saw Alec smile, a real smile, and it was directed at him. And he decided then and there he would never let that smile slip away again.

“We don’t need a time machine, all we need is right now,”

For his night to start out with such a bitter heart to it doing a complete 180 turn in the opposite direction. Magnus was having trouble trying to grasp all the new and old feelings rushing back to him. Some he’d stored away hoping to forget forever and some new, the possibility at rebuilding their friendship.

He’d let go of his anger towards Alec, and it had made him feel lighter, like a weight had been lifted off his chest. The embarrassment over letting something fool him like that, to trust them and have them slam it back in his face was all vanishing. Maybe Alec was right. What couldn’t be fixed over a piece of cake? That, he realised he hadn’t even touched yet.

Suddenly Alec’s phone rang jarring the comfortable silence between them.

“Hey, mum. Is everything okay?”

“He’s still awake?”

“Yeah, okay, put him on.”

“Hey buddy, why aren’t you sleeping?”

Magnus saw Alec’s whole demeanour shift when he was talking to his son. His shoulders softened, his smile widened, his eyes shone with adoration. All for this little human that had captured Alec’s heart. Magnus couldn’t help but smile as he watched while eating a mouthful of cake. 

“I know, I’m sorry I wasn’t there to read you a story, but I promise I’ll read two tomorrow to make up for it, yeah. How does that sound?”

“Be good for grandma, okay? Get some sleep, I’ll be home in the morning.”

“I love you too, Oli.”

“Okay, goodnight.” Alec hung up. “Sorry, he woke up crying because he didn’t know where I was.” Magnus could see the soft smile gone, an agitated frown in its place. Clearly wanting to get back to his son.

“Hey, hopefully, the doors will be fixed soon.” Magnus tried to offer some sort of comfort.

Alec nodded, and they both continued to finish their cake in silence.

Magnus looked at the time and saw it was a little past 10. If he were home, he’d be passed out on the couch by now, two glasses of wine down. He didn’t think he’d be getting any sleep here especially considering the couch in his office felt like it was made of bricks.

“I guess I should go back to my office.” Magnus stood up making his way to the counter and rinsing his plate.

“You could do that, I guess. Or,” Alec paused as Magnus turned around. “We could wait this out together.”

He was quick to reply, maybe a little too quick. “Okay, but not in my office the couch is as hard as anything.”

Alec laughed getting up and disposing of his plate in the sink. “Yeah, mine was the same.”

“Was?”

“I got it replaced, needed something a little softer for Oliver if I brought him into work, or well that was what I told Luke.”

“And he fell for that?” Magnus asked.

“I mean I’m sure he didn’t, but Oliver is basically his grandchild so I just hoped he couldn’t say no to him.”

“Smartly done, Alec.”

Alec shrugged proudly, “I thought so,” he made his way to the door turning back to look at Magnus, “You coming?”

“Right yes,” And he did a tiny run to catch up. Gods know why he could have just walked it in the same amount of time.

* * *

“Oh gosh you weren’t lying when you said it was much softer,” Magnus sighed in a dream-like state as he sunk into the couch cushions. Alec sat at the opposite side of the couch, but it wasn’t a massive space between.

Alec pulled a throw out of somewhere. Magic he was. “I even have a blanket, it’s not massive but we should be able to share.” He said throwing Magnus the other half covering his legs and already feeling warmer and a touch sleepier.

Closing his eyes he rested his head against the sofa. “When did you know you wanted to adopt?” He asked the sleepier he got the fewer barriers stood in his way to ask things he was curious about.

“I was actually going through the application process when we were still friends.”

He opened his eyes and looked at Alec, “How come you never told me?”

He shrugged. “Guess I was scared it wouldn’t work out and it would save me telling people if it didn’t.”

“But it did,” Magnus smiled.

“It did,” Alec smiled in return. “I was actually going to tell you the next morning. I’d woken up to a message saying I’d been accepted.” His face fell. “But when I came to tell you, Simon wouldn’t let me in, and you wouldn’t look me in the eye.”

“Alec, I’m so sorry,”

“It’s okay, we are moving past that.”

“I know, but I’ll never stop being sorry,”

Alec turned to look at him his eyes understanding.

Magnus fell asleep like that staring at Alec, his eyes drifting shut after only a few seconds.

* * *

When he woke, he was being nudged by a grumbling, Alec. “You keep stealing the blanket, move over.” Eventually, his sleepy brain registered what was happening and realised Alec was shifting behind him and pulling the blanket back over them. He definitely wouldn’t be sleeping again tonight, not with the faint tickle of Alec’s breath ghosting his neck. Or the weight of his arm draped over his torso.

Eventually, the whisper of Alec’s breath on his neck became too much to handle. Deciding turning around would solve his issue, except it didn’t, now he was face to face with Alec, and he had misjudged how big the couch was as his back slipped and he started falling off the couch. Bracing himself for impact he closed his eyes and stayed quiet wanting to endure this embarrassment alone and not wake Alec, maybe he would even stay there on the floor. That was if he ever reached the floor, he could’ve sworn the couch wasn’t that high off the ground.

That was when he registered the arm bracing him and pulling him back up. Amusement written all over Alec’s expression.

“I’m glad at least one of us enjoyed that.”

“Were you just going to let yourself fall?”

“Maybe,” Magnus looked away, his heart picking up in pace being this close to Alec.

Alec shook his head, silent laughter shaking his shoulders. “Idiot.”

Magnus shoved his shoulder but the force of it almost pushed him off again his arms reaching out and holding onto Alec’s arm.

Alec laughed harder, the pure sound so contagious Magnus found himself joining in.

“Maybe I should go back to my office?” Magnus said quietening down. They both clearly weren’t meant to share a couch.

“You could, but think of your back on that hard couch,” 

It was almost like Alec wanted him to stay. “You care about my well being that much, Alexander?” Magnus teased before quickly correcting his mistake. “Sorry, Alec”

Magnus saw the light go out of Alec’s eyes as quick as lightning. Did he really hate being called by his full name that much? Magnus used to say it all the time back then.

The silence was charged between them, with what Magnus didn’t know but he could see Alec’s brain turning, hear the gears churning. “What is it?” Magnus asked.

“Nothing it’s just, I don’t actually mind you calling me by my full name, it’s just” He paused, his eyes looking anywhere but Magnus which was exactly where Magnus wanted them. “You used to say my name like I was your favourite person in the room,” _because you were. _“But,” Magnus knew that was coming. “Then it all changed, and you would say it with ice in your heart like you couldn’t stand me,” _it hurt too much to see you _he felt like saying but left it unsaid. This wasn’t his time to talk. 

On pure impulse, Magnus brought his hand to Alec’s cheek his thumb softly caressing his warm skin feeling a days beard starting to grow, he used to love it when he grew it out a little. He whispered tenderly, “Alexander,” A smile left on his lips.

Alec’s eyes softened as his gaze bore into Magnus’, the world could be crumbling around them at this point and Magnus wouldn’t care, because Alec was finally looking at him like _that _again.

For a split second, Magnus thought Alec was going to pull his hand away but instead he placed his palm over the back of Magnus’ where it was on his cheek, pulling it down a fraction and peppering Magnus’ palm with one, two, three kisses reigniting a desire so strong he long thought dormant.

“I’ve missed you,” Alec whispered, his breath brushing the skin and trailing up Magnus’ forearm.

Letting the shivers make their way down his body Magnus smiled, “I’ve missed you too,”

“You two want to get out of this building or what?” This time when Magnus jolted in surprise, he fell, and he fell hard, a loud thud emanating the small room. His tailbone was for sure going to be bruised.

“Ow,” He groaned.

“Luke,” Alec said flushed like he was a teenager caught kissing with the door closed, except sadly there was no kissing. 

“I did text, and call. But it would seem,” Did his boss just smirk at them. “You were both preoccupied.”

Alec sat up bolt right straightening the blanket before standing up and brushing out the crinkles in his pants. “No, we were just um, trying to keep warm, it’s cold, yeah” Alec tried clearing his throat to stop the rambling, while Magnus suppressed his laughter.

Deciding it was the right thing to do for both their sakes Magnus stepped in getting up off the ground. “So, everything is all fixed?”

“Yes, everything is good to go.”

“Oh, thank god,” Magnus sighed, his bed was screaming his name.

“Who’s with Oli?” Alec asked gathering his things.

“Don’t worry, Maryse is still there. I would have happily stayed there as well but you both weren’t answering your phones, so I got worried. Little did I know you were both more than fine.” Luke had a small chuckle to himself. “I’ll see you back at your place, Alec,”

“Yeah, thanks for looking after him.”

“Of course, you know we love spending time with him.” Luke smiled before leaving.

Alec cleared his throat. “Uh I guess I better get going, but I’m glad we sorted everything out.”

“Me too, and I mean hey we even had fun in the end, right?”

“Right,” Alec shook his head with a small faint smile.

“Definitely would not do It again though.”

“I’m with you on that one,” Alec quickly did another scope of the room making sure he had grabbed everything, “See you, Magnus”

“Bye, Alexander,” He said with a smile, happy to see it returned.

* * *

The following Monday he walked in to work, he walked passed the front door flashes of he and Alec’s argument fresh in his mind, but they were quickly diminished as he made his way to his office where they had bared all and Magnus had found out the truth after years. He couldn’t help but smile, he hadn’t felt this lightweight in years even with his next big case looming ever closer.

The morning went by quickly, time taken up with phone calls, video calls, and filling out paperwork. He’d sent Simon on a few errands as well eagerly hoping one, in particular, got done.

When lunch came around, he was famished, reaching for his coat on the back of his chair he double-checked he had his wallet before heading for the door of his office.

Looking up he saw Alec in what appeared to be some debate with Simon outside. Shit, he’d forgotten to tell Simon he didn’t have to go all guard dog anymore when Alec was around.

Opening the door he quickly silenced them. “Simon it’s okay, I told you last night remember.”

He sat mouth open an inch in surprise. “Yeah I know but I wasn’t sure it meant—”

“Everything is good,” Magnus said before directing his next sentence to Alec. “Come in,”

Alec waltzed in behind him, Magnus couldn’t help noticing the small white note in his hand. “I see you got my message”

“Yes, very old school. What’d you want to see me for?”

He could do this, he’d been practising it in his head all weekend. “Right, yes. Well, I was going to ask you out to lunch.”

Alec quirked a challenging brow. “You were or, are?”

Brushing off the nerves Magnus stood straighter even though he was far from it. “I am. I have a lot to make up for and thought this would be a good place to start.”

Alec stepped closer, his face scheming. “So, what I’m hearing is that I get free lunches for at least 3 years,”

The little shit. Magnus bit at his bottom lip in an effort to suppress his smile. “Steady on, Alexander.”

Alec was still grinning when he said, “No I’m only kidding.” He stepped closer his hand coming to rest just below Magnus’ elbow. “I would love to go to lunch with you only if I can do the same for you next week” Alec paused, his grin gone, and nerves creasing his forehead. “As a date.”

“A date?”

“Yeah,” Alec placed his hands in his pant pockets. Magnus already missing the warmth where his hand was a second ago. “If that’s what you want?”

Magnus nodded quickly, almost sure his facial expression was showing the elation he was feeling.

Alec went to reply, mouth open, when “Who ate MY CAKE!?” came booming from down the hall. Magnus stilled, he did not know Simon could even yell that loud.

He and Alec were quiet, eyes wide for a second until the laughter came out in loud bursts.

“Ready to make a run for it?” Magnus asked reaching for Alec’s hand.

Alec linked their fingers. “Definitely.”

As they made their way to lunch Magnus made a mental note to bring back a cake for Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thoughts, comments, kudos are welcomed or let me know what you thought on twitter @wesperkanej 
> 
> I have a few other fics if you want to check any of them out aswell :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, Kudos, Comments or tag me on twitter @wesperkanej, I love to see all the reactions <3 
> 
> Part 2 coming real soon.


End file.
